valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Yggdrasil
Yggdrasil is the name of the World Tree which supports Asgard and Midgard. Its summit is located in Asgard and contains the knowledge of the gods under the form of a large crystal, while its lower part is located in the Forest of Spirits and protected by the elves. The world-sustaining energy that flows through it can be channelled into photons or condensed into sealstones. It is featured as a dungeon in Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria. The dungeon is separated into two areas (inside and outside) and features some difficult platforming puzzles, further complicated by the presence of coloured crystals with various negative environmental effects. Storyline Rufus and Alicia reach Yggdrasil after crossing into Asgard through the Ravine Caverns and Bifrost in their bid to recover the Dragon Orb from Odin and challenge his authority. However, the confrontation turns to their disadvantage, and Rufus is fatally wounded. Lezard, who had disappeared after the Sovereign's Rite, chooses this moment to return. He helps the party neutralize Odin, but then proceeds to reveal his true colours. Using the power of Silmeria, whom he kidnapped during the Rite, he neutralizes Freya, who has come to Odin's help, and, using Odin's distraction, transfers his soul into Rufus' body, steals Gungnir and vanishes again with both Odin's body and Rufus' (which now contains Odin's soul), leaving Alicia alone. Treasure *Prime Elixir *Valiant Greaves *Fairy Tincture *Charge Break *Witch's Arcanum *Flame Mist *Valiant Helm *Foolproof Talisman *Sword of Silvans (confusion gas trap) *Valiant Armor *Elixir (confusion gas trap) *Power Bangle *Fairy Tincture *Tome of Alchemy *Fairy Tincture *Overdrive *Noble Elixir *Holy Gauntlet (1) *Noble Elixir *120,000 OTH *Tome of Godspeed *Expert's Experience *100,000 OTH *Foolproof Talisman *Prime Elixir *Unicorn's Horn *Union Plume *Foolproof Talisman *80,000 OTH 1 requires Powerless Cap Wrath to obtain Enemies *Wild Wolf (Beast) *Hresvelgr (Beast) *Aesir Security (Divine) *Armor Beetle (Insect) *Fatal Vermin (Plant, Insect) *Roper (Plant) *Gluttonous Bug (Giant, Insect) *King Slug (Giant) *Giant Troll (Giant) *Idisi (Magic) *Strayer (Magic) *Black Jewel (Magic) *Human Sacrifice (Ghost, Unholy) *Highlander (Giant) - Mini-Boss *Invasive Arsonist (Giant) - Mini-Boss *Abyss Dragon (Giant, Unholy, Dragon) - Mini-Boss *White Dragon (Giant, Scaled, Dragon) - Mini-Boss *Odin (Divine) - BOSS Sealstones *Dancing Light Blessing (shell) *Magical Light Blessing (shell) *Paper Tiger Blessing (dais) *Great Shield Law (dais) *Sharp Sword Law (dais) *Darkness Blessing (Mini-Boss) Origin/Etymology In Norse mythology, Yggdrasil supports nine different worlds, as opposed to the Valkyrie Profile series, where it seems to support only two: Asgard and Midgard, with Asgard incorporating four other worlds as its various regions (Jotunheim, Muspelheim, Alfheim and Niflheim). The name Yggdrasil is usually thought to derive from Yggr (terror; one of Odin's names) and drasill (horse). The name would thus mean "Odin's horse", in reference to a mythological episode in which Odin sacrificed himself in his own name by hanging himself from a tree. As a gallows may be referred to as the "horse of the hanged", "Odin's horse" would then be equivalent to "Odin's gallows" http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yggdrasil. Miscellaneous *The dungeon contains 5 types of crystals: red, purple, blue, yellow and green. Each has a negative environmental effect, but can be destroyed with a sword slash or with a photon when holding the Magical Light Blessing sealstone. Red crystals regularly fire flames in a straight line. The flames will damage the party and knock them back. Purple crystals regularly fire homing lances of ice, which have the same effect. Yellow crystals regularly spawn new enemies. Green crystals restore any other destroyed crystal in the room. Blue crystals produce a continuous updraft of air, which can hamper progress, but can also be used to reach otherwise inaccessible chests. *If you have released all your Einherjar, Rufus and Alicia will be your only party members for the majority of the dungeon. *Lezard will temporarily rejoin the party for the fight with Odin. He will come outfitted with unique equipment that only he is able to wear, but you are not forced to use him for the battle. He will leave the party again afterwards, only to rejoin in the Seraphic Gate. *Rufus will temporarily leave the party after the fight with Odin, but will return after the fight with the White Dragon. If you have released all your Einherjar, Alicia will be your only party member in the meantime. Gallery yggdrasil2.png|Yggdrasil yggdrasil8.png|Inside Yggdrasil Top of Yggdrasil.png|The top of Yggdrasil yggdrasil6.png|The crystal containing the power of the gods, on top of Yggdrasil yggdrasil3.png|The White Dragon mini-boss inside Yggdrasil Category:Locations Category:Dungeon